A Song of Light and Dark
by TwistedTrent420
Summary: After Jedi battleships go missing while stationed in the outer rims and entire populations begin disappearing from the surrounding systems, the Jedi Order accuse the Sith of treachery and begin a bloody crusade to finally purge the darkside from the galaxy once and for all. To stop a bloody war a young senator and her Jedi bodyguards go looking for the lost ships.
1. Chapter 1

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...**

 **STAR WARS: A SONG OF LIGHT AND DARK**

 **THE END! Hundreds of years after the fall the the LAST GALATIC EMPIRE and the FIRST ORDER, the galaxy is seeing a new age for the followers of both the LIGHTSIDE and the DARKSIDE. Billions of SITH and JEDI now roam the systems seeking to further the causes of the JEDI ORDER or the SITH DOMINION. After a fleet of Jedi battleships go missing while stationed in the outer rims and entire populations begin disappearing from the surrounding systems, the Jedi Order accuse the Sith of treachery and swear to begin a bloody crusade to finally purge the DARKSIDE from the galaxy once and for all. It is only a matter of time before the two largest armies of Jedi and Sith the galaxy has ever seen go to one final war. A war many believe may be the last of all great wars that will wrought the galaxy with destruction and wipe out all life as they know it. In order to prevent this terrible war from ever happening, a SENATOR OF THE SURPREME REPUBLIC and her JEDI BODYGUARDS, alongside a team of researchers, troopers, and hired mercenaries, go on a daring mission to find the lost Jedi battleships.**

Deep in the far reaches of the outer rim of the galaxy the corvette-class starship, _Providence_ , decelerated from lightspeed. The ship came about slowly and carefully crawled up alongside a gigantic, derelict starship drifting aimlessly in the void. The _Providence_ released probe droids to begin its preliminary scans of the unknown craft. The only thing the droids are able to make of this ship is that it is incredibly ancient. The droids moved in closer to methodically scan the ships structures for life, openings, and anything else that could be potentially informative.

On board the _Providence,_ tensions grew thin as the ship drifted ever closer to the gargantuan, eldrich ghostship. Captain Broc made several adjustments to the controls before handing the helm over to his co-pilot, his personal custom-built battle-droid HK-426. The captain then made his way to the briefing room, where he knew that Senator Pamela and other key members of the expedition crew were awaiting him. On arrival Captain Broc noted that the young senator were engaged in an aggressive debate on the morals and safety concerning the mission at hand. The old Jedi master had been making multiple complaints the entire journey about this whole mission being shrouded in the darkside. Captain Broc and most of his men had mainly attempted ignored the old, weathered Jedi, but now the Jedi was voicing a strong opinion against going anywhere near the interior of the derelict starship.

"There has got to be clues as to where all those starships disappeared to!" said the senator. "This part of the galaxy is huge, and this is the only lead I've got. If you want to stay on board the _Providence_ then fine! I expected more from a Jedi Master." said the Senator, visibly agitated.

"I shall follow you into any of the dark and abysmal places you wish to go, child," said the Jedi master, a grizzled old man with dark skin and an eye patch over his horribly scared left eye. "it's only that I feel the warnings of a gathering ancient evil aboard that ship. Going there may yet be suicide, however I promised your father that I would keep you safe."

"My father is dead Mik'ha... I'm sorry. Thank you for your concerns." Pamela said quietly, looking away. The Jedi's mentioning of her father reminded her of why she started this mission in the first place. Decades earlier many races in the galaxy began petitioning human control over the Supreme Republic. Animosity towards humanity had grown into hatred due to years of tyranny and subjugation by the Empire and the First Order. The human population had numbered in the trillions, and now they ruled once again in the form of the Supreme Republic. In defiance a terrorist group released a virus into the galaxy, programmed to target only humanity. Except something when wrong, and the virus mutated. Now it targeted all humanoid races such as the Twi'leks, Zabrak, Togruta, and even Wookies.

Dubbed the Blue Plague, the catastrophic event devastated galactic humanoid populations by a third. She had lost her father to the pestilence and almost her own life. However, for the first time in history, the Jedi Order and Sith Dominion had joined forces to bring an end to the disease and the warring parties pursuing the destruction of the human race. Together the Sith and the Jedi had prevented all out galactic genocide, yet now they claw at each others throats once again.

Senator Pamela knew the Lightside and the Darkside can coexist as one rather than bring about destruction to the galaxy in an all out war. The tall brunette looked up, a fierce confidence bursting in her eyes. The young woman turned to address the rest of the present crew and Captain Broc. "You all know why we are here. If we can't find out why those ships disappeared then the Supreme Republic and the Jedi are sure to declare war on the Sith Dominion. The Sith have grown so powerful now, and I truly do fear what cosmic horrors they are willing to unleash to take control the galaxy."

Captain Broc's brow furrowed as he moved toward the center of the room, closer to a hologram of the derelict ship. It was a massive, U-shaped starship the no visible markings on its strangely organic looking outer hull. As he examined the ship the captain mused out loud,

"I wonder what the Sith would want with this old horse shoe?" Captain Broc turned to address the Jedi, "I thought the Sith Dominion was part of the Supreme Republic as well, so why are they so much of a threat? I remember the days the bounty hunters would tell stories about the legendary Sith and the Rule of Two. So why are there so many roaming around under their hoods now?"

"Yes, those were the old days." Replied the old Jedi. "The days when the Sith had no purpose and they feared, murdered, and betrayed one another. However, sometime ago, a new cult following had emerged from beyond the known galaxy. The Children of the Matriarch is what many of the Sith have taken to calling themselves. It is a strange cult that rose from the ashes after the First Order and the last remnants of the Empire had been vanquished. They worship some dark brood-mother, and it seems that she has driven the Sith to finally unite under one goal."

"And what might that be?" asked the captain.

"To please their new mother..." a young Jedi padawan entered the room. She was a very young girl who seemed to have the appearance of being barely one-part Twi'lek and part human. She favored her human side mostly, only showing her other traits through her neon blue hair and lips. "Now with their sibling love for each other, they've spread across the galaxy like the blue plague. All of them waiting for this 'Dark Mother' to return. I see them everywhere shying away from the sunlight like minochs and praising her _dark name_ " She said, rolling her eyes.

"Well isn't that sweet, but it doesn't answer my question." mocked Captain Broc as he turned to address a group of his best men that would escort the research group. "Alright men! Looks like we've got ourselves an old fashion bug-hunt! You've got your orders! We get in and get out, and nothing going to get anywhere near the senator or any of the research team. Once we find what we're looking for we are going to return directly to the _Providence_. Now Senator Pamela wants to say a few words. Senator..."

"Thank you, Captain." said the senator. "I know we all had a bad feeling about this since the whole mission started, but the droids haven't detected any life inside the ship, and the thing is so old that none of its defenses could possibly still be online. So hopefully we can just run in and have a quick look around. It _may_ just be a bug-hunt but it's our only lead. So good luck, and may the Force be with you." Pamela looked to Captain Broc and they held each others gazes for a moment before the captain began to herd his crew toward the landing craft.

 **Part 2:**

The landing craft drifted slowly towards the much more immensely larger derelict ship while carrying its crew of ten armed troopers, six researchers, two Jedi, the senator, and the heavily armed HK-426 "Necrosis" battledroid. The craft slipped into a small opening on the further most left tip of the U shaped ship. The captain found a open area to land inside a huge cathedral like area of the derelict. The team of twenty men, women, and droid exited the ship and began to explore the interior. On the walls the team could see intricate murals depicting strange, black, skeletal gods. All around them, just beneath the platform the landing craft had come to rest on, the team could see only endless seas of fog.

"We can't see or do anything with this abysmal fog around." said the lead researcher, Mylos Jae. He was a man of average height, and unlike the other researchers that worn plain white space suits, he wore black armor akin to that of lost Mandalore. His helmet was peculiar, as it covered his head in a round, black, featureless helmet. The only determinable marks on his helmet were four claw marks across the featureless face-plate. Many of the team believed him to be a Sith sympathizer, but recently the Republic had declared it to not be a crime to follow the darkside so long as you cause no harm to others. So Mylos had his rights to be on this mission though no one trusted him, save for maybe the senator. Senator Pamela felt that including someone who might have ties to the darkside could bring a slight amount of sympathy from the Sith Dominion, and Mylos was an old friend who fit that criteria.

"So, Sith" Captain Broc addressed to Mylos, "What do you make of this place?"

"It's spectacular!" he replied with excitement. "This place is an ancient artifact that must of traveled here from beyond the galaxy. Look up at those murals on the cathedral walls! That relief represents the Matriarch of Darkness, Mother of the Universe."

"The Matriarch?"  
"The Sith believe that she is a celestial mother from another galaxy that gave birth to all sentient life in our galaxy. This must have been one of her ships, but I can't make any sense of the rest of the mural because of the fog."

"Maybe I can try something," said the old Jedi. Jedi Master Mik'ha Lo step forward, closer to the edge of the platform. He raised his hand and closed his one eye in concentration. Before too long the will of the Force was able to drive the fog back. What it revealed was a horrifying mass egg-like structures strewn all across the floor of the wide cathedral. "Well that's not something I wanted to see."  
"What are those things?!" cried the Senator

"Beautiful," Everyone turned to look at Mylos. He was nearly leaning off the edge of the platform staring directly at the eggs. "What? The writings of the Sith Dominion gave little description of the emissaries of the Matriarch."

"So you know what these things are?" asked Captain Broc, hand slowly reaching for his blaster.

"Of course not. I've only read the dark scriptures and I haven't seen anything like this before." said Mylos. "I can just... _feel_ the darkside resonating with these creatures. It's a natural beauty for one such as myself to behold."

"As a Sith sympathizer?" the senator asked.

"No,...as a Sith." A sudden red light emerged from Mylos' hand, forming a blade. "These things are alive and they are one with the force. Every single one of them and sense us here now. Prepare yourselves!"

The troopers drew their weapons, blasters readied and loaded. The two Jedi ignited their lightsabers and motioned the research team to stand behind them. The endless nest of darkness around the team began to writhe grotesquely as the eggs opened and spider-like abominations began to emerge.

"I sense a great darkness..." said the Jedi master. "Everyone! We must return to the ship!" The old Jedi and the rest of the team turned around and ran back towards the landing craft. As the team scrambled to get aboard, old Jedi Mik'ha noticed that Mylos is struggling with something, but he payed him no mind and tended his padawan and the senator's safety. The troopers fired in all directions while the spiderlings attached themselves to their faces. The spiderlings expelled some sort of acid that melted away the troopers helmets and brought the soldiers to a gruesome end. Horrific screeches could be heard echoing in the distance, drawing ever closer to the remaining group.

Many of the crew do not make it back to the landing ship, with only the droid, four troopers, two members of the research team, the Jedi and the Senator. The _Providence_ distanced its self far away from the derelict starship, however something unexpected happened to their own ship. As the _Providence_ attempted to reach lightspeed, its hyper-drive motivator burned out and an explosion caused the starship to be thrown in the opposite direction intended. Now the _Providence_ found itself going farther into the outer rims, far away from the rest of the known galaxy. Before Captain Broc could get his ship to stop it's far too late. All of them are now completely lost.

 **Part 3:**

After many days stranded out in space, a startling discovery was made. It seems that somehow one of the spiderlings had boarded the ship and infected one of the crew. A snake-like creature had burst from the chest of one of the two remaining researchers and in a matter of days a black abomination crawled out from the darkness and began to terrorize the rest of the crew. After four days trapped on board with the creature, only the two Jedi, the senator, Mylos Jae, and HK-426 had survived. In a desperate act to ensure their survival, old Jedi Master Mik'ha tells the rest of them to run for the escape pods while he goes to set to ship to self-destruct. Mylos, Pamela, and the padawan, a young girl named Jo, make a run for the escape pods.

Jedi Master Mik'ha walked into the engine room quietly and cautiously. He stepped closer to the command console on the engine cooling units and typed in the necessary pass codes, given to him by Captain Broc before he and his troopers had been slaughtered by the black beast. Mik'ha began to make his way towards the exit of the engine room as quietly as he had entered, but it was to no avail. At the doorway Master Mik'ha was met with the terrible sight of the black monster facing him.

"You are an abomination!" cried out the Jedi as he ignited his green lightsaber. "You are a monster born purely of the darkside! I can feel your anger. I can feel your hatred. My senses are overwhelmed by your eternal darkness!"

The black creature was a tall, skeletal, humanoid creature with a long head and an even longer barbed tail. The terrifying alien let out a violent shrill and moved with lighting speed at the Jedi. In all his years of fighting, Master Mik'ha had been able to foresee and counter any attack, from any foe. Such was his mastery of the force to predict the movements of those around him. However the old Jedi could not foresee this monsters attacks. Its movements were far too foreign and too different, and its unnatural strength felt empowered by the force itself. The creature enveloped the Jedi in darkness with a flurry of attacks from its claws and barbed, scorpion-like tail.

The red emergency lights flashed and a monotonic voice called out for evacuation. Master Mik'ha attempted to push the creature away with the Force, but either the creature was strong enough to continue its assault or the Force simply had no effect. The latter was a startling thought to the old master. The Jedi swung with his lightsaber, attempting to catch the creature across its long head. The thing ducked with its terrifying speed, aware the the lightsaber's deadliness. It grabbed Master Mik'ha's wrist, wrenching the weapon from his hands and pining him to the wall. The last thing the old Jedi ever saw was a second set of teeth inside the creatures jaws.

On the other side of the ship, Mylos and the others made it to the escape pods. The trio and the droid barely escapes as the _Providence_ exploded violently, sending the pod hurdling through open space. Mylos took the controls of the pod and steered it towards a planet he could partially see in the distance. Hours of silence pass, and eventually the pod begins its descent into the atmosphere of the unknown world.

"Hold on..." said Mylos as he and the two women strap themselves into their safety harnesses.

The escape pod crash landed in the middle of a seemingly endless sea of grass. Once the dust had settled, Mylos, Pamela and Jo stepped out of the pod and looked around. As far as they could see was only the endless plains.

Mylos Jae retrieved a miniature, collapsible speeder from the pod and activated it in the field. "I'm going to explore the region. I'll be back soon so just stay close to the pod." Mylos said.

"Be quick about it!" cried Pamela. "We have to make contact with the Republic as soon as possible. We can't let those things on that ship get any closer the to center of the galaxy."

"I know, I know; evil space monsters are going to consume the galaxy. It's just this place feels incredibly...off to me. The darkside and the lightside swirl together on this planet. I have no idea where we are, and I didn't even think the galaxy reached this far out. We're lucky we even found this place!" replied Mylos as he sped away on his little speeder.

Mylos surveyed as much of the countryside as possible for several hours before returning to the pod. While he was out in the field and alone Mylos felt a need to reflect on a few recent events. Perhaps only stunning that spiderling and bringing it on board the ship was the wrong thing to do? Mylos had been determined to see the great black serpent of legend for himself, and the Sith Dominion commanded him to return with the creature alive. So he had tagged along with his childhood friend on her farce of a rescue mission to see it. He had even offered his last surviving research student that had accompanied him from the Dominion to the spiderling. Mylos did not, however, expect the creature to be so deadly and fearsome. At least it's dead now, Mylos thought, and the Sith knew deep down that he was trapped here for all the trouble he had caused.

Mylos returned to the pod as the sun was setting, and upon arrival he noticed that the pod was empty, and Pamela and Jo were nowhere to be found. Around the pod the Sith could see that the ground was torn up and muddied. Mylos' assumption was most likely primitives, riding on the backs of pack animals. There was no sign of struggle, so the two girls must have went peacefully. Mylos jumped off his speeder and walked into the pod. He returned wearing his strange evo helmet with the claw marks and a long, dark, hooded cloak over his black, Mandalorian armor. Following behind Mylos was the HK-426 droid, equipped a blaster, a shoulder mounted ion cannon, and various vibroblades.

This particular hunter-killer droid was the one in possession of Captian Broc. However the good captain had discovered Mylos' plans with the spiderling parasite by listening to various audio tapes Mylos and his research team had unnecessarily left lying around the ship. Captain Broc and his remaining men had confronted Mylos about the evidence while searching for the creature. They had attempted to apprehend Mylos, but unfortunately the alien creature decided to get involved in the affair. The battle was gruesome as the alien tore the troopers to shreds with little effort. The only reason Mylos was able to escape was because the creature was busy giving HK a good thrashing. Mylos had returned to the scene later to see if he could catch another glimpse of the creature but only found the HK droid, which surprisingly had taken minimal damage and remained active. Once the creature had cleared the room of organics in lost interest in the droid. Since then HK-426 "Necrosis" had been reprogrammed to follow a new, more appropriate, master.

 **Part 4:**

A massive hoard of human raiders on horseback had run up on the pod and before the two girls could make any kind protest they were completely surrounded. Jo began to reach for her lightsaber, but Pamela stopped her with a shake of her head. A hairy man with a long braid on horseback made grunts and gestures toward the girls and rode away. The two were then tied into the saddles of horses and were carried across the grass sea into a strange, primitive city comprised mostly of wooden lodges, tents, and queer, out of place statues. The two were taken past an entrance with two huge, bucking horse statues facing one another to make a gate. Once they were through the gates the two were taken deep into the strange city of statues toward the center, where another wooden lodge waited. Inside the two young women were presented to a group of elderly women. The old women gathered around the young ones and examined them closely, picking at their outlandish clothing and gawking at Jo's hair color. Outside Jo could hear the wildmen screaming loudly and violently. Jo held on closely to her lightsaber, but she did not dare ignite it. _How many could she possible get before they overwhelmed her?_ Jo remained calm and focused on sending out positive energy through the Force. Maybe if the old women liked them, the wild men outside would spare them.

Mylos Jae arrived on his speeder, coming to a stop on a cliff overlooking the cities of obviously stolen statues. Using enhanced imaging in his helmet, Mylos could see the primitives dragging the two young women out of a lodge towards a pyre with a wooden horse at the center. "HK-426, do you have protocol translation capabilities?" asked Mylos

"STATEMENT: AFFIRMATIVE, CAPTAIN BROC INSTALLED CYBORG-RELATIONS SOFTWARE." replied the droid.

"Good. Did he teach you how to keep it down also?" said Mylos at the loud voice of the HK unit. "Come now HK, I have an idea. Fire your ion cannon into the air just over that middle lodge."

These wild horsemen claimed that the "star witches" had fell from the "night lands" and that they wanted to send them back by making them ride on top of a burning, wooden horse. One of the old women had been able to speak a slight bit of basic. As the men began to tie Jo and Pamela to the wooden horse, a sudden bright green light could be seen bursting overhead and blinding them. The hunter-killer droid came stomping through the crowd of men and women, knocking them aside with ease and marched toward Jo and Pamela. Three of the wildmen pounced on HK-426 and got their crude, curved swords into the droids joints. With surprising strength the men brought the droid down momentarily. Before the wildmen could light the fire or damage the droid, Mylos made his appearance.

Mylos Jae dropped out of the sky, ridding gently to the ground on his mini-speeder. "HK, decipher their language for me." commanded Mylos as the primitives crowded around him screaming incoherent sentences. The HK droid raised up and threw its assailants off.

"ACTION: ASSIMILATING...STATEMENT: LANGUAGE DECODED!" exclaimed the machine in its cold, deep voice. HK-426's voice was so loud and metallic that all the primitives went silent with fear.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, who's in charge here?" asked Mylos through the filter of his helmet. HK-426 echoed the statement and question in the guttural language. A stocky man rode forward on horseback. He had blue body paint on the right side of his bare chest and a very long braid hanging down his back. He growled out some statement in his native tongue. HK translates: "STATEMENT: I AM DROGO. I AM KING OF GREAT GRASS SEA. KING OF HORSELORDS."

"Good,...that's good," whispered Mylos, his hooded helmet giving his voice a dark, menacing tone. "HK-426, fire when ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 5**

"No!" screamed Pamela right before the ion cannon fired. Mylos held up his hand and HK-426 powered its weapon down.

"Is there a problem, Senator?" inquired Mylos, not turning his back on the horseman before him.

"These people are underdeveloped. They have no idea what they are doing. It is our duty to bring them into the Republic to be taught the ways of proper civilization and of the Force, not slaughter them like animals!"

"We don't have the luxury of a bleeding heart at this moment, Pam." replied Mylos irritably, noting the fact that the trio was completely surrounded by thousands of hostiles. "You do realize they were attempting to burn both of you alive?"

"They thought they were doing the right thing and that this would somehow send us back to our home! Just look at them, Mylos! They're humans, our people! We're obligated to care for them, whether you are lightside or dark." Mylos Jae considered this statement for a moment. He did recall the events of the Blue Plague some several decades ago, in which the human population of the galaxy and their hold on the Republic had weakened severely due to many dying of the illness. Since then the populations of humans across the galaxy had stabilized, and as a result of such a catastrophic event humans had formed closer bonds than ever before. Mylos was Sith, however, and had thus cut all ties between himself and his humanity, and these primitive creatures were not but vermin in the eyes of a Dark Lord.

At this point Jo had gotten herself free and had untied Pamela. She stood in front of the senator with her lightsaber drawn, but unignited. Mylos gave the two girls a short glance, then he reached out with his senses and felt the fear of the thousands of men, women and children all around him. HK-426 was a heavily armed and fearsome war machine that could easily rip hundreds of these primitives apart before they would be able to bring it down. No doubt Mylos and the droid looked like a pair of gods or even demons to them. As part of his Sith training, Mylos recalled instructions on regarding how to deal with the discovery of underdeveloped civilizations. A Sith is to either massacre the lot of them, forcing them to flee. Or simply demonstrate their power, and be herald as a god.

"Very well then," answered Mylos, "I shall show them the hand that feeds." The Sith's helmet was synchronized to the battledroid, translating both his speech and the languages spoken by the wild men. He announced to all around him of his celestial origins as a Dark Lord of the Sith, while also declaring his power to be mighty and formidable. Mylos then outstretched his arm and pointed at the horseman named Drogo, the king of these wild horsemen. "I challenge you to prove yourself against me, Drogo! If you survive my challenge than your people shall live."

Khal Drogo leap off of his mount and landed in the dust. He drew his long, curved, scythe-like sword and moved towards the Sith Lord.

"Demon from Night Lands!" shouted Drogo in his harsh tongue. "I am will kill you and prove myself greatest warrior of all times! Test from gods prove that I shall be stallion that mounts world."

Mylos reached into his black robes and drew, not his lightsaber, but a vibroblade hilt. The long blade unfolded until it nearly touched the ground and let out a slight hum. Drogo rushed the Sith and swung his curved blade at his head. Mylos parried the stroke with unnatural speed, his vibrating blade digging deeply into the simple steel sword. With a flick of his wrist, Mylos snapped Drogo's sword in two. The Sith waved his hand gently, pushing wild man a good distance away with the force.

Drogo was astonished by the prowess displayed by the black demon. He threw down his now useless weapon and drew two daggers from his belt. Drogo was a brutish man with a hairy face, dark eyes, and a long braid tied together with small bells ran down his back. He fearlessly stared Mylos down and charged forward, knowing he must strike quickly before the demon used his black magics to smite him. It was far too late.

Mylos used the force to grab Drogo by the throat and levitate him into the air for a short time before smashing the brute violently into the ground. Wild men all around them gasped and moved farther away from Sith, but remained only to see the fate of there beloved king. Mylos was surprised to see the savage rise to one knee, his face bloodied from where he had crashed head first into the earth.

"Excellent, savage,...excellent." said the Sith as he walked slowly towards the defeated Drogo that kneeled before him, gasping for air. "You have hate, you have anger, and you use them well." Drogo rose to his feet and spit bloody teeth at the ground. He did not say anything, he only stared Mylos down with a terrible loathing in his bruised eyes. "Behold true power, savage." Mylos reached into his cloak once again and replaced his folded vibroblade for his lightsaber. It ignited into a bright red blade and he pointed it at Drogo's face, close enough for him to feel the heat resonating from it.

Suddenly standing in the Sith's path was a young, pail-skinned girl with long silvery hair. She stood defiantly between Drogo and the red lightsaber, pleding in the wildmen's tongue to spare their lives. Mylos Jae continued to hold his weapon high as he examined the newest member of this strange affair. Her lilac eyes had a look of more sophistication in comparison to the decadence she was surrounded by. The Sith remained silent as he considered what he might say next, but his concentration was broken when the girl did something astonishing. She reached out with right hand and gripped the red blade of the lightsaber, and she did not burn.

 **Part 6**

After the strange altercations earlier that evening, Mylos Jae had chosen to return to the escape pod to spend the rest of the night. The Sith Lord had spared the life of the savage Drogo, who passed out from his wounds and was drug away by the other wild men. When the silver haired girl placed her hand on his lightsaber and was unscathed, Mylos deactivated it and returned to stand next to Pamela and Jo. He had been speechless, and if not for his mask everyone would be able to see the frighten confusion on his face.

The silver haired girl, still visibly frighten herself, took over delegations for the fallen horselord, introducing herself as Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. Even her name suggested she was, indeed, from a far more sophisticated civilization than the rest of the wild rabble in this particular region. Mylos was intrigued and wished to investigate the girl further, once things had calmed down of course. Daenerys was apparently married to Drogo and thus was able to command the remaining wild men to stand down and treat the "star people" as honored guest. However tensions among the "Dothraki", as she described themselves, remained thin. So Mylos left shortly afterward, hoping back onto his mini-speeder and darting away into the night sky.

Senator Pamela and Padawan Jo remained in the city they learned was called "Vaes Dothrak", which was the Dothraki's sacred home. It was filled completely with statues stolen from various other civilizations and brought here as tribute to their gods. A great mountain that the Dothraki referred to as "mother" loomed just next to the city. Pamela and Jo returned to a large tent that was set up for Daenerys and Drogo, however Drogo was not inside. In the tent Pamela, Jo, Daenerys, and several of her servant girls sat around a fire and became well acquainted. The two women revealed their incredible origin from beyond the stars, and Daenerys illuminated the stranded Jedi and Senator on the world they had come to.

Mylos rested on top of the pod and stared into the night sky. He wondered if any space faring civilizations could possibly exist on this planet. Not a single piece of his communication equipment could reach any starships in this part of the galaxy at all. This pod was trashed, and their only hope was a brand new starship to come down and pick them up. With the enhanced vision of his helmet he could look up and almost see the derelict starship in the distance, something the naked eye would never be able to view. It was moving quickly, but no where near the rate of lightspeed. It would take months for it to come into orbit of this planet, if it was moving this direction.

Actually, Mylos thought it to be rather peculiar that he could still see the U-shaped starship at all. He had sabotaged the _Providence's_ hyper-drive capabilities so that he could remain closer to that ship and study its occupants. However something went wrong and the explosion only caused the ship to speed off into the wrong direction. That's just the problem Mylos had; the derelict was not going lightspeed, _and they were._ How could he be seeing it off in the distance now after only a day? He could not answer that question, but he knew in his heart that a cold darkness was coming.

In the morning he returned to the city with the last bit of the power left in his mini-speeder. As he descended into the city his helmet could pick up the voices of people whispering of the ghostrider's return. He found the spot he had left HK-426, which had put itself in low power mode. He had half expected to be vandalized, but instead he discovered that there was offerings of food and weapons and several dead goats all around the stationary droid. Mylos walked down the street towards the largest of the tents. HK-426 reactivated itself and followed the Sith closely behind, the two awkwardly stepping over the offerings. Everywhere the Sith and droid went men and women would either hide themselves away or bow deeply. A proper way for the lesser to treat a Dark Lord of the Sith, thought Mylos as slight smile crept underneath his mask.

Before he could enter the main tent, Mylos was stopped by a grizzled, middle age man in primitive plate armor. He seemed to be of a similar race as the silver girl, though darker and far more worn out. He introduced himself as a knight named Jorah Morment, the silver girls personal bodyguard. As far as Mylos could tell, Jorah was apparently trying his best to get a read on who, or what, the Sith was. He could see in the "knight's" eyes that he had witnessed the events of the night before. The middle aged knight was terrified as well, though he did well not to show it. Jorah's mind was weak, however, so Mylos waved him aside and he obeyed without question. Inside the tent Mylos found only the silver haired girl, alone.  
"...I felt you approaching..." she said timidly, her eyes filled with confusion and fear. "How..."

"It is because you are strong with the force, girl." replied Mylos before she could finish. The Sith remained with Daenerys for some time and he explained to her the fundamentals of the force, of its two sides, and of the side he himself chose to follow. He also explained to her that she showed much prowess with the force herself by touching his blade, which burns hotter than the sun. In return, Mylos inquired Daenerys about aspects of her own life. He learned a great deal from her about the workings of this world that he now resided. Her brother was a lost prince, and she a lost princess. She had been sold to a savage king in a desperate attempt to retake their lost throne. _A beautiful story_ , thought Mylos, _one for the books_.

"Where is your brother now?" asked Mylos

"...he died,...recently." she replied, looking away. "He acted out when he learned I was pregnant and got himself killed."

"Ah, so you are with child then?" _A Mother, strong with the force._ "Please, princess, come with me." said Mylos, handing out his dark, gloved hand to the silver girl. She hesitated a moment, then took his hand. He led her out of the tent and into the city. He presented to her HK-426. "I give to you what will become your greatest defender, Daenerys Stormborn. HK-426, the Necrosis. HK, I order you to defend this girl and this girl only. By _any_ means necessary." The droid nodded its head in compliance.

"Why are you doing this? You just attacked my people!" asked Daenerys, her brows furrowed in anger and tears forming in her eyes.

"You wish to be queen, yes? If to rule is your desire than I shall put you on the highest of thrones. One day I will ensure day all living things in creation will bow before you." Mylos said, using his thumb to wipe a tear from her cheek. "You must be strong now. The force beckons me, and it calls for me to travel west. HK will defend you, but I myself must first learn everything that the force has to offer about this world. Upon my return you shall become my apprentice and learn the ways of the force."  
"Are you a god, Ser Mylos?" asked Daenerys, hope and wonder replacing the anger in her eyes.

Mylos said nothing, and she was unable to draw any emotion from the black mask. He turned his back to her and walked away.

 **Part 7**

Mylos left the Dothraki and the city of Vaes Dothrak behind and made his way towards the west. Daenerys had described to him seven kingdoms united as one in the westernmost part of the globe. When his business with ensuring the senator and the padawan were safe alongside Daenerys and the Necrosis, Mylos departed. The farther west Mylos moved, the stronger he could feel an ever the ever encroaching darkness resonating from the the northwestern part of the planet. It seems that on this planet the darkside surrounded all living, and dead, things. It was overwhelming, yet at the same time it made Mylos feel powerful, and the Sith's power grew the closer he got to the Seven Kingdoms.

For several days the Sith rode across the endless plains on the back of a black stallion personally given to him by the silver girl. It was a magnificent beast that Mylos had come to call Vader, after the legendary Sith Lord. After some time traveling through the grassy plains, Mylos finally came across another city by the named of Pentos. This city was very different from Vaes Dothrak and was populated by more civilized people when compared to the Dothraki, but not by very much. Mylos could still see the signs of slavery and decadence everywhere he looked. Many of the merchants and passerby panicked when they took in the visage of the Dark Lord of the Sith riding on the back of a black horse. He smirked under his helmet as his lessors gave him wide birth through the streets.

Using mind tricks and his power of persuasion, Mylos Jae was able to obtain passage across a narrow sea by using their rudimentary, wooden ships. It took several weeks to make the journey, but the Sith's ship finally came into port in a bay of black water. The crew of the ship explained to Mylos that this city was the capitol of the Seven Kingdoms, known as King's Landing. An appropriate place for the Sith to start his investigation into the intricacies of this planet and its people.

Mylos departed from the ship and made his way into the city. Once again astride his black horse, Vader and Mylos crossed the poorer streets of the large city. Even through the filters of his mask he could smell the foul, putrid air. People everywhere, all of them humans, were covered filth and starving. Many seemed ridden with diseases and parasites and wore only rags to cover themselves. The very sight of such things was unbecoming of a Sith Lord, so Mylos decided to use the force to fill the surrounding denizens with an unrelenting sense of dread and remorse. For many yards all around the rabble scattered into the furthermost parts of the city. It seemed that the minds of many were weak in this world.

With the path clear to the great, red castle at the center of the city, Mylos continued onward. Before he could make it to the castle, the Sith stumbled upon another large crowd of angry people standing in front of some sort of alter beside a large temple. On top of the alter were several men and women dressed in much more finer clothing and armor compared to the rest of the people he had seen in this world. A blonde boy wearing a golden crown stood behind a kneeling man. Mylos sensed nothing from this boy king, and he seemed incredibly weak. However he sensed a great deal of the force from the kneeling man and a red haired girl standing next to the king. The Sith also sensed in the crowd yet another force sensitive person, another younger girl standing beneath a statute. The boy-king gave a speech, in basic tongue, about the weakness of the woman's words and the strength of a kings actions. He had hate. He had anger. He used them well.

They boy-king commanded his headsman to execute the prisoner promptly and efficiently via swift removal of the head. Mylos Jae noted the exquisite, Sith-like butchery and subjugation on display and decided that he should meet this king at some point in time, and reeducate him. The younger girl had disappeared and the red headed one had feinted and was being carried away, and both seemed to be acquainted with the executed. The boy-king remained on the alter, examining the first victim of his rein. Now was his chance to sway the king before an audience, next to a religious temple none the less. Perfect for molding the minds of the simple to do his bidding.

Through the will of the force Mylos Jae drew all attention in the area onto himself. All eyes were on the Sith Lord as Mylos made his way towards the alter and levitated himself from off the back of his horse. The Sith landed in front of the blonde king and in the dark, deep voice his mask produce he said: "I am Darth Mortis, Dark Lord of the Sith. I have come from beyond the stars, and I shall rip the golden crown from you head and place it on top of a Targaryan. Lay down the right to the Kingdom and flee!"

Stunned, the king stared at the dark emissary with fear and great confusion. Many long, silent moments passed before the king finally spoke.

"H-how...I...I"

"Kingsguard! Kill him! " cried out an older, blonde woman standing behind the boy. The Sith rose from his knee and reached into his cloak as he became surrounded by seven men in white plate armor.

"If you challenge me, than I shall show you my power. Then you will understand." said Darth Mortis, igniting a the long, red blade of his lightsaber. A white knight with burn scars on his face visibly balked from Mylos. Another rushed the Sith, swinging his longsword at Mylos's head. The lightsaber turned the steel blade into molten metal, and ended the white knight. At the sight of what had become of his last challenger, the remaining white knights dispersed. Even the crowd that was watching intently took many steps back. Yet like how the Dothraki remain, the people of this city also remained to see to their king.

Only the burned face man stood between Mylos and the two blondes, who seemed to be frozen in place with fear. He took on last look at the lightsaber before saying "Fuck the king," and fleeing. Mylos took a step forward and pointed his red blade at the blonde woman and the boy.

"Now what do you two have to say for yourselves?" he inquired.

"Please,..." pleaded the blonde woman. She and boy dropped to their knees, and she ripped the crown from the boys head and placed it at Darth Mortis' feet. "You're king now, just please spare us!" she sobbed. The dark lord took another step forward, raising his red lightsaber high.

 _ **Leave a Review if you like**_


End file.
